True Love
by indiabrown98
Summary: There will be a suqeual...


Mike and Kate fan fiction

Set in season 5 ep 11

Mike walked off the gangway and captain Roth followed .

" So are you going to tell me what hor de Chang was doing?"

" Sorry Mike can't there it's classified information." Jim spoke suddenly.

Kate stepped onto the gangway with her duffle bag on her shoulder and quickly looked at Mike without Jim noticing. Deep down inside she still had feelings for Mike but passed them on to Jim or so she thought she did.

Jim brings his left hand up and salutes to Mike, Kate walks off the gangway and salutes to her commanding officer.

She spoke one word before she walked off with her love.

" Sir."

"X"

Just the word Sir made Mikes heart melt. He was going to have to tell her before she ended up with this loser. He walked back onto the ship and went to the bridge to collect his paperwork off RO and he made his way to his cabin sat down on his desk and sighed with deep depression.

Chapter 2

Kate was at Jim's house eating dinner when her phone rang he looked at the caller ID and saw Mike she simply picked up the phone and hit the red button she was over Mike, or at least she thought so. Jim walked in the room with dinner, dinner was chilli crab and fried rice. Kate had one spoonful of the rice.

" oh my goodness Jim this is divine."

"Thanks Katie glad you think so."

They both ate some more and hit the bedroom.

...

In the meantime Mike was lying on his bed on Hammersley just thinking what he might be doing if he was with Kate. " come on it is not fair she ends up with him I have to come up with a way of telling her properly. Mike sat puzzled wondering what to say and what to do. He left his cabin and made his way to the bridge and sat in his chair looking out for the next 3 hours to come as this was his watch. He pulled out his phone and dialed a few numbers and put the phone to his ear and waited. No answer he sat there looking at the picture he had of her on his phone from when they had had a dinner date, suddenly he heard footsteps shut his phone and heard someone chuckling and talking he knew straights away who it was and he turned around to see 2Dads there.

"Morning 2Dads. How was your R&R looks like you decided to come back early, and not to intoxicated I see.

"Ah no boss it got a bit boring out there had a few drinks then decided it was to noisy."

2Dads took over on the watch ad Mike walked back to his cabin. He was debating weather or not to leave the ship and go and find Kate. But he thought how will I tell her.

Chapter 3

Kate woke at Jim's and found a note under the pillow she read it it said, follow me to the kitchen so she got out of bed put some clothes on and headed to the kitchen and found another not on the fridge. This note said follow me to the pool. She went out side and went to the pool and there was no Jim she was starting to become very confused she saw another note from Jim telling her to go around the corner. She walked starting to become very nervous she saw Jim and went up and kissed him she pressed this black button that made a ring pop out.

"Kate McGregor, will you do the hounor of marrying me!" Jim said with a big grin on his face.

Kate a scremed " Yes!" she walked over to Jim and planted a huge kiss on his lips. But suddenly she felt like she had made a bad choice for her self. Deep down inside she still had feelings for Mike but she knew he was over her.

Chapter 4

Mike waited on the port for the rest of the crew along came Kate looking very happy Mike thourght oh he has finally come crawling back to me but then he saw Jim talk to Kate.

"See you soon future Mrs Roth."

Mikes heart sank and he felt as if the world beneath his feet had vanished. He didn't wait to salute his 2IC he stormed back on the ship and went straight to his cabin and did not come out until the ship had left port.

Mike went up to the bridge and yelled

"Captain had the ship."

Kate repeated.

Three hours later they were queuing up for dinner Mike asked Kate if he could see her in his cabin. Kate and Mike made their way to his cabin. He opened the door for her and let her through before himself. She sat down on his bed and took in the smell of the man she was trying to hide her feelings for.

"Sir may I ask what this is about?"

"Kate... You." Mike hesitated.

"I can't what?" Kate said puzzled.

" Kate. I still love you and I have since you stepped foot on Hammersly, I never want to loose you again. Kate i Iove you. You cannot marry Jim he is not the right man for you. Come on Kate!" Mike said almost out of breath.

Kate could not believe what she was hearing. She looked at Mike who's eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Oh Mike, I wish you could have too me sooner. I love you to but i thourght you and Maxine were to together but I guess not. Mike I love you and never want to loose you. But what am I to do about Jim." She said.

Mike said with a smile on his face we can figure that out later.

Kate walked out of Mikes cabin with a smile on her face but she knew deep down inside that Jim would be very pissed off at Mike because Jim was extremely protective of her and loved her to bits.

Chapter 3

Hammersly docked in port and Kate set off to find Jim and tell him the bad new she arrived at the place they were to have lunch.

"Jim I cant stay for lunch."

"Why on earth not?" Jim asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't Love you."

Jim looked at Kate surprised and said.

"Ok Kate get lost I don't ever want to see you again you have broken my heart."

"Jim I am sorry do we have to end like this?"

"Fuck off!" Jim yelled at Kate.

She ran like the wind back onto the ship and into the man she loved arms in his cabin. She sobbed and he asked how it went?

"He told me to fuck off!"

Mike leant down and kissed Kate on the lips passionately he deepened the kiss and she groaned. Kate pulled away.

"Mike I can't do this not here not now. Can we wait until shore leave?"

"Ok Kate fine." Mike said disappointed.

…

Mike made his way to the bridge after Kate and sat in the captains chair when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello this is Commander Mike Flynn HMAS Hammersly speaking."

"Hi Mike, Maxine here you will have 2 weeks shore leave."

They both said there good byes and hung up there phone's.

Mike gidded the crew to come alongside in port and made his way down to his cabin put on his whites and headed home before Kate. He headed to the mall first to get Kate a gift. A very special one.

Chapter 4

Mike got home and prepared a meal he knew Kate was not going to be home until 19:00 hours as she had a course at NAVCOM so Mike set the table in a romantic way and when and had a shower. When he got out of the shower he looked at his watch and the time was 18:30, Kate would be home in half an hour. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where he chucked many rose paetels and thought to himself _what does Kate love me in…?_ _Ah My whites._ He got himself dressed and headed into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine then almost forgot the gift he had bourght her. He sprinted back to the bedroom as there was not much time left grabbed the object and sprinted back to the kitchen where the meal was cooking. He saw Kate's car drive up to the drive way. He hit off the lights and hid. Kate got out of her car and thought. _Hang on he mustn't be home yet! _She walked to the door and found it unlocked. She walked in and found the lights were suddenly switched on and music stated playing then out came this incredibly sexy man in his whites. He walked till he was right in front of her and got down on one knee Kate had a tear in her eye.

"My Katie McGregor, will you be my Mrs Flynn!"

He opened the box and there sat this wonderful emerald and sapphire ring.

"Yes Mike, Yes."

Mike got off the floor and served dinner. They kissed. Kate deepend the kiss. She could not believe that these lips were hers! Much better than Jims that's for sure. Mike picked her up out of her chair and they headed off to his bedroom and they undressed one another and Kate let Mike make some magic. It was passionate and twice as good as Jim. She knew he was the one. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She loved him more than anyone on the world.

Mike was so happy he had is women in his arms and that she was his and nobody elses he loved her. He was going to marry her and protect her with all his heart and the children they were to have together.

"Kate, I love you. I love you so much and I never want to lose you again. Your mine and I love you to the ends of the earth."

"I love you to. Oh and you are so much better than Jim."

Mike laughed and flipped Kate over and she let out a little scream.

…

Kate was the first to wake up and find herself in Mikes arms, protected she never wanted to say goodbye to those arms. Kate woke Mike up and said "Mike what are we going to do about the ship situation?"

"I will talk to Maxine she is a friend who might be able to let us stay on the ship."

With that Mike got up and hoped in the shower and someone soon followed him in. he got out and got dressed into his whites and popped his hat on and kissed his soon to be Mrs Flynn. He hoped into his car and drove to NAVCOM to see Maxine.

…..

He arrived back at his house and told Kate the good news.

"Kate, Kate I have some wonderful news, we can stay on the ship together!" Mike yelled through the house fiercly and Kate ran down stairs to kiss her fiancé on the lips and hugged him as tight as she could.

Chapter 6

The two weeks was up and it was time to set sail. Mike and Kate arrived together and the crew watched Mike carry Kates bag for her. The crew were very puzzled . the captain made his way to the bridge took the PA and spoke.

"Crew to muster out on the boat deck in 10 minutes."

The crew were on the boat deck when Mike and Kate walked out together. The crew noticed something on their X's finger!

"Guys X and I have something to tell you. We are getting married on the ship very soon and you are all going to be there." Mike told the crew the crew, they all cheered.

….

The wedding day was becoming closer and closer they were all very excited as to what was happening Kate had gotten a small ivory gown and Mike wore his whites. The girls were the bridesmaids an Swain was the best man. Mike and Kate said there vowls and left for a short honeymoon on Mikes yacht. They were sailing when Kate noticed something… she had not had her period she had never been late before so she quickly looked through her bag and found her pregnancy test kit. She pulled it out and did what she needed to do. Looked at the results ….

She was pregnant, she ran up on deck where Mike was fixing the sail and showed him.

"Oh my god Kate we are going to be parents!" Mike yelled with excitement.

" I know Mike I cant wait!" THE END


End file.
